Metallia
Metallia is a swamp witch who summons forth a mysterious, legendary solider called The Hundred Knight in order to end her feud with the Forest Witch in The Witch and The Hundred Knight. Her goal is to transform the entire world into a swamp. Story Although Metallia calls herself the "Swamp Witch", she is not actually a real witch at the beginning of the game. She is completely self-taught and yet wound up with a tremendous amount of magical power in addition to immortality. Despite this, she has apparently predicted her own death due to unknown circumstances. She is physically unable to leave the swamp or she will perish, and she used to use a ring known as the Green Crystal in order to be able to walk outside of it, before it was stolen by Forest Witch Malia. The strange aspects of her condition are later revealed to be because she was artificially created by Malia using a magical seed from Great Witch Uruka. The swamp that she lives in was created from the remains of the fallen godlike entity Niike, and her purpose was to rid the world of the poisonous swamp, as she uses up the liquid mana that forms it in order to use magic. Once the swamp was gone, she would inevitably perish. Ultimately, this plan backfires when the Hundred Knight helps her release the swamp throughout the world again. She chooses to be the new seal on Niike's power, but the Hundred Knight convinces her to defeat Niike instead. She gives her life to resurrect Viscole Dotrish, but is able to regrow her body from a new seed and return to normal. Personality Metallia is over confident and arrogant. She is completely obsessed with swamps and has made it her mission in life to spread swamps all over the world. She believes they are the most beautiful things ever, and gets mad if any one insults or tries to damage them. She's also quite foul-mouthed and says that everyone, demons, angels, and gods are her vassals and nothing more. Other Appearances ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness In ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, Metallia appears as a DLC character. She is a Monster character. Laharl and the gang are investigating a mysterious and extremely foul smelling swamp that had suddenly materialized out of nowhere. As they complain increasingly about the smell, Metallia appears and seems very angry. She says they should thank her for creating the beautiful stink that brings out her inner powers. When they continue complaining about the stench and ask her to undo her creation, she gets angry at the party and bellows that she will turn all the worlds into swamps and that they will all become her vassals. Following her defeat, she blames her loss on the fact that she was only within the boundaries of a make-shift swamp. Succinctly, Laharl orders her to turn the surrounding area back into its original form. When she says she can't get rid of the swamp, Laharl threatens to burn it down, causing Metallia to retort that the swamp is essentially the only thing letting her stay in their world. Etna says the Prinny Squad can handle the job of eliminating the swamp but Flonne and Sicily feel bad for the witch so Flonne tells her she can be their friend, despite the latter's objections. Laharl says she can't stay because the swamp is going to be destroyed, but Flonne says they should just make the swamp smell better. Flonne and Sicily decide to go get some bathroom fresheners, much to Metallia's chagrin. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance In ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, Metallia once again appears as a DLC monster character. There is no story however, as she becomes available in your squad as soon as the DLC pack is opened. Battle Style Metallia's highest stats are INT and RES making her a magic tank, though her DEF is fair. At the start, Metallia has the basic set of tier 1 offensive spells: Fire, Ice, Wind and Star. If one puts in enough time and effort, Metallia can learn the tier 4 offensive spells, which can put her at a huge advantage over the generic magic using classes since she learns these spells earlier. She is even able to learn tier 5 offensive magic, which makes her a useful unit in battle. Other skills include Twilight Elemental, and skills whose visuals showcase mechanics from The Witch and The Hundred Knight. She is a monster unit and can Magichange into a staff. Trivia * Metallia appears to be at least partially based off the children's book character Pippi Longstocking. They share such characteristics as being a young (or young-looking) girl with long, orange, braided hair, living alone in a large house with solely non-human companions, having little idea of how to behave in the outside world, a lack of conventional education, and possessing incredible innate strength (or in Metallia's case, magical power). Metallia, however, is extremely well-read and taught herself magic. * Metallia's original Japanese name "Metallica" was changed most likely due to NISA wanting to avoid legal issues with the heavy metal band Metallica. Gallery DD2 Metallica Cut-In.png|Metallia's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. Category:Other Game Characters Category:Disgaea D2 Characters Category:Disgaea 5 DLC Characters